gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
Reply Yeah I am fine dude, just haven't been online much lately and when I do come on, I usually never sign in AIM or check this wiki. Messi1983 20:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Gah. Protect this . I haven't seen a single site that proves his name is Albert De Silva. 17:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Done ;) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:44, May 27, 2012 (UTC) GTA 5 vehicles Okay, so I just want to ask what's the deal with the GTA 5 vehicles pages? I would understand if you protected and cleaned up the page, but deleting all the page and leaving a link to Grand Theft Wiki? Why's that? :/ -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Because, honestly, I don't think this wiki has any content writers good enough to handle that particular page. I don't recognize the various vehicles by sight, definitely not well enough to watch the trailer and figure out what's supposed to be what. Also, we have too many kids who don't know how to write properly or edit wikis at all editing here and we can't take protection down off the article because they'll make a mess of it. Hopefully by linking directly to GrandTheftWiki's article those kids will get an idea of what a decent article looks like. Jeff (talk| ) 21:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Why not make a page that has at least a short paragraph that says something along the lines of "This page lists all vehicles that appear in Grand Theft Auto V. Due to the speculation surrounding what vehicles will be appearing in Grand Theft Auto 5, the complete list of vehicles in GTA V will not be present until the full release of the game. For a list of vehicles seen in the Grand Theft Auto V/Trailer, see page that links to the other GTA wiki on the GTA V vehicles. There could also be a template on the top of the page explaining why there is no list. 23:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) To-Do List Hello there McJeff. As you are a fairly active admin, unlike the person who welcomed me, I thought I should ask here. Does this wiki have a "To-Do List" of sorts? Something that people can look at to see what things need doing? And, why is this page locked from anon editors? They have as much a right to talk as the rest of us. :/ - 02:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, okay then. I don't mind, it's still an extensive wiki :P And I prefer just to edit on Wikia stuff, it makes thing a lot easier. And I'll check out this "Tom" guy. ;P Thanks for your help. - 07:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Joshualeverburg1 I've just left him a message myself. I think we handled it pretty well. I found the misspelling of grammar hilarious but I managed not to mock him for it. Tom Talk 09:57, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Saw it, voted, and wasted little time in closing request. Messi1983 (talk) 06:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) joshualeverburg1 Block I've blocked joshualeverburg1 for a month. I think that this along with his other actions during his time on the Wiki is enough to warrant the block. I just thought I'd keep you informed. Tom Talk 23:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Check user I did the same, I checked his "GTA V Wiki" and he was online at the same time as the vandal so I think it's likely. Tom Talk 23:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC)